deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HaydenStudios/Quote vs. Duke Nukem
EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 4/17/2013: Clearly, I did not make it clear enough that I do not want this battle to have any trace of existence on Quote or Duke Nukem's pages due to someone making edits on their respective pages to accommodate this battle, so I'm making an edit to spam my notification even more throughout this blog post and make it even more obvious, so that people REALLY don't have an excuse this time not to notice. EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012: PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR. In one corner, we have: Duke Nukem, the all-american, womanizing, ass-kicking, muscular defender of earth from two alien invasions! In the other corner we have: Quote, the robotic hero to the mimigas, and destroyer of the most powerful evil sorcerer the world has ever known! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?!?!? EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012: PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR. Duke Nukem EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012: PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR. M1911.jpg|M1911 Pistol 256px-Pipebomb.png|A crate of Pipebombs Devastator.png|The Devastator. Ripper Chaingun.png|The Ripper Chaingun. Shrinker dnf.png|The Shrinkray. Quote EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012: PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR. Bubblerlvl3.gif|Quote's bubble shield Nemesislvl1.gif|The deadly blasts from the Nemesis. Polarstarlvl3.gif|The Polar Star in use. Smissilelvl3.gif|Two shots from a Super Missile Launcher, in rapid succession. Snakelvl3.gif|Long range, stronger than the polar star, and can travel through walls. X-Factors EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012: PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR. Weapons will play a big role in this fight, but the X-Factors definitely have some influence as well: Duke Nukem/Quote Training: 80/97 Stealth: 73/72 Agility: 76/93 Stamina: 79/100 (Duke Nukem claims to have balls of steel. Quote''' really does 'have balls of steel.) BattleField experience: 87/85 Strength: 79/93 Intelligence: 65/84 Psychological Health: 50/80 My edges 'EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012:' 'PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR.' Melee: While Quote is stronger, he is not too good at hand-to-hand combat. Duke could show him the boot here. My edge: Duke. Short range: Duke Nukem would be extremely lucky to survive a shot from Quote's polar star. If he did, then he'd have to get hit on the leg or something. Maybe after about 25 shots from Duke's pistol he could break through Quote's steel body. My edge: Quote. Mid range: One shot from Quote's Nemesis and Duke's a dead man. It would take a few seconds of direct firing the Ripper Chaingun to penetrate Quote's body. My edge: Quote. Long range: Quote's Snake can travel through walls and explodes on impact. Again, this would kill Duke in one shot. Duke's pipe bombs pack more of a punch, but must be remotely activated, and are limited. My edge: Quote. Explosive: The trippleshots from Quote's Super missile Launcher can fire very rapidly. As can the equally destructive rapidfire dualwielding missiles from Duke's devastator. My edge: Even. Special: Quote's bubbler would compare better with other weapons due to the uniqueness of the shrink ray, which if used correctly could make Duke's day easier. My edge: Duke. My Overall Edge 'EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012:' 'PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR.' Quote, the X-Factors favor him where it counts, and a majority of his guns would kill Duke Nukem in one single shot. Quote is also stronger, more agile, and can sustain much more damage. Voting Voting has ended in favor of Quote! He beat Duke 2 1/2 - 1 1/2. Any more comments that are a vote will be regarded as spam. If, however, you wish to make a comment on this blog post about something OTHER than voting, then you are welcome to do so. This battle is over, the victor has been declared, and the fight has been written. Thank you to everyone who voted. The Battle 'EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012:' 'PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR.' For the second time running, Duke Nukem has saved the earth from an alien invasion, and is enjoying himself on the Caribbean beach with his favorite hot babes in celebration of his successful presidential campaign. This time, suspecting that some of the surviving aliens might have fled to this island once more, he brought along his battle equipment if duty calls, instead of falling back to his beach-themed arsenal. Two days of Nukem's vacation elapse until he hears reports of some surviving aliens causing trouble. In response, Duke suits up in his usual battle attire, and equips his weapons in preparation for a fight. “Sounds like those alien dirt bags ''still haven't had enough,” he says to one of the girls as he fastens the last lace of his steel-towed boot. Duke heads out of the bar with his trusty pistol ready. The muscular man finds the remaining alien's nesting area, and makes very short work of them, not even breaking a sweat. Duke Nukem sees the last alien, zaps it with his shrink ray, and squashes it with his boot saying, “And this little piggy went to hell!” Duke gives a satisfied look of approval, and heads farther into the uncharted area of the island to check for any more aliens. Meanwhile, Balrog, Curly Brace, and Quote are enjoying a peaceful afternoon on the shore of a seemingly uninhabited beach. Balrog gets up and stretches, telling the robotic couple “Well, I'm getting kinda hungry, so I'm gonna go catch something to cook.” Quote and Curly bid him goodbye as he departs, and hear the ruffle of leaves as the large toaster/lunchbox-shaped figure heads into the forest. Half an hour later, Curly gets up, retrieves her air tank from their tiki hut established soon after the trio's arrival, and tells Quote she's going scuba diving. “Hold down the fort!” she says jocularly to Quote who agrees smiling back at her. Some time later, the boy robot hears the ruffle of leaves. Quote gets up believing it to be Balrog, until he realizes that the footsteps are much quieter, and less vibrant. From the forest emerges a fully-grown man, quite tall, well-equipped, and his build simply spelling badass. Quote sees his blonde muscular figure wearing black steel-towed boots, blue jeans, a blood red undershirt overlapped by a vest of bullets, complimented by his sunglasses and serious expression. Duke Nukem sees Quote. He appears to him as a little boy, probably no older than ten. Duke takes a moment to examine Quote in his red pants with a belt, his green scarf and black undershirt as equally black as his hair partially hidden underneath a red and white baseball cap. Slightly strange it is though, to Duke, that the little boy's skin is unnaturally pale, and his ears look almost more like green metallic antennas. “Hey kid!” says Duke Nukem, wondering how a child wound up here alone, “Where are your parents? Don't you know it's dangerous out here with the surviving aliens running lose?” Quote explains that he's a robot, and resides here with two other comrades who are not currently present. Duke disbelieves Quote until he shows Duke a few of his abilities which convince Duke of his roboticness. Quote concludes with requesting that Duke put away his pistol. To which Nukem replies, “You want me to put my pistol away? Wait a second I know what you are!” Quote looks surprised, and asks what Duke is talking about, “Don't try to fool me you bastard! You're one of the alien's machines! When you get to hell, tell your pals Duke sent you!”. Duke Nukem, standing in between two large rocks, draws his trusty colt M1911 pistol, aims, and fires at Quote who darts toward a nearby rock of similar size for cover. As Quote runs for the rock, the bullets of Duke's pistol strike him, but do little damage, and make him merely flinch with each hit. Quote reaches the the large stone, and takes cover behind it. Quote prepares to make a break for his and Curly's tiki hut to retrieve his weapons as he hears the continuing gunfire from Nukem's pistol. Quote hears Duke stop firing, most likely reloading, and makes a break for it. Duke Nukem resumes firing as Quote runs, but his lack of aiming catches Quote's eye. Quote slows down, and slowly but cautiously approaches Duke who pays no attention to him, simply firing in the direction of Quote's previous position. Duke stops firing, and stands as still as a statue. Seconds later, in a rather emotionless and synthetic sounding voice Duke says, “I AM THE REAL DUKE NUKEM. BALLS OF STEEL. EAT $H!T AND DIE.” Quote stands in front of the motionless Duke Nukem and raises his eyebrow, utterly confused. “You think this is the real Duke? It is!” Comes Nukem's voice from behind Quote who whips around to find Duke holding his shrink ray about to fire. Quote immediately hits the dirt right as the Duke Nukem releases the shot from his shrink ray which soars over Quote's head, striking true on the holoduke behind Quote. Quote springs up from the ground, and dives behind one of the rocks next to the now action figure-size holoduke. Quote hears the shrink ray once more, soon after finding his rock for cover barely the size of a football. Quote rolls across to the other rock, hearing the miniature holoduke say, in a significantly higher-pitched voice, “I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF AND POOP INTO YOUR NECK.” Quote touches the holoduke which subsequently disintegrates into static and fades out, beneath which is a metal disk. The rock Quote is taking cover behind shrinks from Duke's shrink ray as well, leaving Quote exposed. Quote seizes one of the stones, and hurls it at Duke, who deflects it with his mighty boot. The same happens to the other stone. Quote then picks up the metal disk from which the holoduke came, and throws it at Duke Nukem like a Frisbee. Duke, not prepared for the hit, hastily places his shrink ray in front of himself. The dormant holoduke penetrates the shrink ray half way through, making it inoperable. Quote seizes his opportunity, and sprints off toward his hut. Nukem tosses his broken shrink ray aside saying in a grumbled voice, “You're pissing me off.” Quote reaches his and Curly's hut, heads over to a treasure chest, and retrieves from it his weapons, and booster 2.0. Suspecting Duke has followed him, Quote turns around to face the door of his hut in preparation for an ambush. The robot hears the door slightly creak open, followed by a pipe bomb slipping through, and rolling on the wooden floor. Quote, seeing the pipe bomb, instinctively bursts through the ceiling of his hut using his booster 2.0, chased closely by the explosion from Duke Nukem's pipe bomb. Quote spots Duke outside his hut, and fires a triple shot from his super missile launcher while still in the air which Duke barely manages to dodge. Quote boosts over his now inflamed hut, and softly lands meters away from Duke Nukem. Duke pulls out his Devastator, and sprays Quote's vicinity with its explosive rapid fire. Quote maneuvers around his missiles returning fire with his super missiles. The two out strafe each other until Duke's Devastator runs out of ammo, and Quote fires two triple shots from his super missile launcher in rapid succession. The missiles impact not far from Duke, sending him to the floor. Duke staggers up, and starts running for cover behind a rock. Quote draws his polar star, takes aim at Duke's leg, and fires as he runs toward the rock. The shot from Quote's polar star strikes Duke on the leg, creating a large hole in the ankle of his jeans, and a third degree burn on his skin in the affected area, causing Duke to trip over himself the rest of the way to cover. Duke uses his portable med kit to treat his burn as Quote advances on his position. Duke decides once again to try shooting Quote with his pistol. Quote still merely flinches at Duke's bullets, but stops two meters from Duke's cover, and pulls out his bubbler, which starts emitting bubbles that envelop Quote, and absorb hits from Nukem's pistol. The swarm of white bubble's then, at Quote's command, fly at Duke as a single unit. Duke ducks behind his rock as the swarm of bubbles impact it. They all make individual miniature explosions and blast several chunks out of the rock, thinning out Duke's cover. Quote presses and holds the trigger of his bubbler accumulating bubbles in preparation for another blow, until Duke pops back up with his ripper. He unleashes it's bullets which spray Quote's bubbles' vicinity. The bubble's now start disappearing faster than they're created, until the last one pops, destroying Quote's shield. Quote, grunting in pain as the bullets from Duke's ripper nearly penetrate his body, charges at Duke and dives over Nukem's cover, tackling him to the floor. The two wrestle for a few seconds until Duke gains the upper hand, and kicks Quote in the stomach with his mighty boot, sending Quote four feet away. Quote hits the ground, but promptly springs up. Quote realizes that he's got to stop holding back, and must fight to kill. Most humans were good to Quote, but he realizes this one is a lost cause. Quote draws his nemesis as Duke gets up, and fires directly at Duke's chest. The blast strikes Duke, exploding his guts in all directions within a five foot radius. Not all humans were friendly to Quote, and this one sure wasn't. Quote gives a look of remorse at what's left of Duke's body, wishing he didn't have to kill him, but there was no other way. Quote walks back to his dilapidated hut remembering that he'll have some explaining to do to Curly and Balrog, as well as decide what to do with Duke Nukem's remains. But for the time being, Quote walks back to the spot where he previously lay, and quietly awaits Curly and Balrog's return. WINNER: QUOTE Expert's Opinion While Duke was larger and had more memetic "badassery", he was rather out of his league against a robot of such advanced technology with greater strength, agility, built-in armor, and an arsenal that even topped that of Duke. Duke was basically dead on arrival with the only thing keeping the fight going being Quote's compassion for humans. EDIT BY HAYDENSTUDIOS 9/17/2012: PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS BATTLE ON THE WARRIORS' STATUSES. THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS BATTLE WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING A REMATCH, BUT THEN LATER REALIZED THE ORIGINAL BATTLE WAS ILLEGAL DUE TO DECLARING A VICTOR WITHOUT RECEIVING ANY VOTES. THIS BATTLE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM QUOTE AND DUKE NUKEM'S PAGES BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS UNFAIR. Category:Blog posts